


A Man and His Clopher

by AceofDreams



Category: RWBY
Genre: Clopher AU, I’m sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceofDreams/pseuds/AceofDreams
Summary: Clopher.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 35





	A Man and His Clopher

“I... I’ve just missed this, missed you.” Qrow pressed on, ignoring the heat that covered his face. “I didn’t want to say it, but it’s true.”

Clover squeaked, standing up on his tiny gopher legs to look at the other man.

Qrow chuckled, softly petting the gopher. “You’re pretty cute as a rodent, I’ll admit it, though I’d still argue that you’re cuter as a human.”

Clover squeaked indignantly and Qrow pulled his hand away as the man transformed back into a human.

“You know,” Clover winked, “I really didn’t expect you to actually miss my gopher form.”


End file.
